


The Hammock

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, i think??, well some plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake and Launchpad have some fun in the hammock.





	The Hammock

“Mmh...Launchpad.” Drake moaned as the hammock swung with every soft thrust of Launchpad’s hips. It was still early, too early for anyone in the manor to be awake. Drake’s watch was dimmed but Launchpad could still make out the numbers.  _ 3:27 _ . It read in a dark purple font. 

Drake tightened around him, their hands clasped together as Launchpad gave another shallow thrust. “I’m close.” Drake whispered as Launchpad's bill brushed against the feathers on the back of his neck. 

“Me too.” Launchpad huffed as the hammock continued to rock. He was careful not to move it so much that it would flip them. That was the last thing either of them wanted.

Launchpad’s hand floated between Drake’s thighs and rubbed him softly, the smaller bird choking back cries as he arched into Launchpad. 

“F-fuck.” Drake huffed, his walls clenching right around Launchpad as he came. 

Launchpad fucked him through his orgasam, still hitting that delicious spot inside of him that sent his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Do- do you want me to pull out?” Launchpad asked. In the middle of their fumblings they had discovered they were out of condoms. Drake had given him the assurance that they would be fine. They were both clean and Drake told him months ago that he was on the pill. It wouldn’t have been the first time Launchpad came inside of him, but every time before he did, he always wanted to make sure it was ok with Drake. 

Drake nodded his head as he withered against him, “I have to hear you say it, babe.” Launchpad said softly, placing a kiss to the available skin. 

Drake moaned as Launchpad thrusted deep inside of him, “Yes!” Drake groaned, his voice cracking as Launchpad spread his hips a little wider. “Yes, I want you to cum inside of me.” He continued, practically begging. And maybe he was. 

Launchpad quickened his pace, could feel the juices leaking out of Drake’s pussy with every thrust. 

“Drake!” Launchpad shouted as he came, hot bursts of cum shooting into Drake’s worn pussy. He slowled his thrusting and Drake’s hands fisted themselves in his feathers. Their breathing hard as Launchpad peppered kisses across Drake’s face. 

Drake slowly lifted his hips, Launchpad’s cock already starting to grow soft and retreating back inside of him. He climbed on top of Launchpad’s chest, their beaks even. His pussy still tingling from the stimulation. 

“That was amazing.” They smiled at each other, Drake softly caressing Launchpad’s cheek as they met for a sweet kiss. When they parted Drake spoke, “Remind me to wake you up in the middle of the night more often.” He whispered. 

Launchpad chuckled as he rested his hands on Drake’s hips. “Of course.” He replied as Drake closed his eyes, the hammock still swinging softly. 

“I’m cold.” Drake whispered after a few minutes of silence. Launchpad let out an airy laugh as he reached for the blanket that had been thrown to the nightstand. 

“Snug like a burrito.” he spoke as he covered them with the blanket, Drake melting against him with a smile on his beak. 

Launchpad placed a final kiss to the top of Drake’s head as his eyes closed. And a few seconds later, Launchpad followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it! Feel free to hop over to my tumblr and say hi @forfuckssakejim


End file.
